Naruto: Legend of the Avatar
by narutofan2191
Summary: What would it be like if Naruto had the powers of the Avatar? How would it affect his dream of being the greatest Ninja in his village?
1. Prologue

**NARUTO AND AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER - FANFICTION**

Author: narutofan2191

**Naruto: Legend of the Avatar**

**Prologue**

* * *

_In this world, there are two planes of existence that have existed since the dawn of man. Maybe even before, no one can really know._

_One of those planes is the Human World or the Real World. A place where humans and creatures of the Earth reside._

_The other is known as the Spirit World. The world where creatures and other beings with divine power exist. Beings both worshipped and feared among the humans of the Real World, but all the same, respected. Only those foolish enough to anger the spirits are punished, if not swiftly then eventually._

_But there was a tale of when both planes were one. It was a world in a perpetual state of war._

_Spirits of divine power seeking to conquer the lands. The humans trying to capture and use the spirits' power for their own selfish goals. And the ones in the middle of it suffered because of this._

_The strongest being in the world was the Demon Spirit known as the Shinju. A ghastly humanoid beast with ten tails, each able to destroy vast countries with a single flick of it's tail, and one huge eye, red in color with multiple tomoes on ringed ripples of its iris._

_It was said to have been the first Spirit Being born to the world._

_The Shinju scoured the lands and destroyed most of it, along with vanquishing every being that dared challenge it. It seemed as though the only thing the Shinju was interested in was to seek and destroy any and every thing._

_But then a spirit stood up against this beast. A being of such divine power that allowed it to use the entire world against the Demon Spirit._

_This spirit was called the Avatar._

_A half-Human, half-Spirit. The being was hailed as the savior of the world as he defeated the Demon Spirit Shinju. And then cast upon it an ancient spell that sealed it into a tree. Although the spirit had done terrible things, the Avatar could not find it in him to destroy the being._

_Then with its infinite power, the Avatar created an entirely new world, that later became the Spirit World, where spirits can live free from those who sought their power, and keeping both sides safe from anymore war._

_A time of peace alighted the world as the Avatar began to preach his philosophy to the people and teaching them the Art of Bending, the fighting discipline he used against the Shinju. However, he did not teach to fight, but to teach discipline, to protect the world and hopefully others would heed his words of peace._

_Benders, that's what they were called._

_The power of controlling the elements of the world. Water, Earth, Air, and Fire. The elements became the foundation of what the world would turn out to be. Though not all could learn all disciplines, only the Avatar was able to use every element._

_The Avatar had the ability to be reincarnated after the previous dies, following the cycle of all four elements; Water, Earth, Fire and Air._

_Years and years of Avatars passed by, and each time bringing peace to the worlds against someone who wished to control everything. New enemies appeared and new enemies vanquished, the Avatar became the beacon of hope for the worlds._

_The world had changed. But war waged once more, although only among humans. The Spirit World was lost to the world, too preoccupied in their battles humans were, that they forgot about it, forgot the teachings of their savior, of the Avatar._

_Finally having enough of the raging wars, a single woman rose up to the challenge. She sought the power of a tale long forgotten, the power provided within the tree the First Avatar sealed the Ten-Tailed Demon Spirit Shinju._

_With that power, she resolved the conflicts of the world, setting about peace once again to the world. But at a terrible price in doing such an act, eating the fruit bore from the tree, she unleashed a chain of events she hadn't realized would happen._

…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Naruto!"

"You're really in trouble now, Naruto!"

"Ha-ha, you're just jealous that you can't do what I did! Losers! Wannabies!" shouted a jovial spiky blond haired boy as he laughed while avoiding the men chasing him. He wore a black short sleeved shirt, with a mesh shirt underneath it, and bright orange pants. Around his waist was an orange jacket and he had blue ninja sandals, and wore green goggles on his forehead. But the most distinctive thing about him, were the three whisker marks on each cheek.

"You're in for it, ya twerp!" yelled a random man.

"How dare you desecrate the monument of our honored leaders?!"

The boy just kept laughing as he dodged past another random man chasing him, all the while carrying the bucket of pink paint in his right hand without spilling a single drop. The men chasing young Naruto all wore the same ninja uniforms with green flak jackets and headbands with the Leaf insignia on the metal plate.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as one of the men suddenly appeared in front of him with a smug and angry expression. "I've got you now!" he shouted before launching forward to grab the blond.

"Ahh!" shouted Naruto before he jumped high into the air, much to the shock of the man below. Naruto laughed again in mid-air and quickly bit the handle of the paint bucket before making a twisting motion with his hands. A ball of wind appeared in his hands before it got bigger as he directed it to his left foot, toes pointed down while sitting in a meditative pose.

The man could only watch in shocked bewilderment as the boy sped off on the sides of buildings while sitting on the ball of what looked like a pressurized wind ball. He soon came out of his stupor and began to chase him again.

"Come back here!"

"Naruto!"

Naruto laughed as another Ninja caught up with him. He hopped off the ball of wind and jumped down a building. The two Ninja lost sight of him for moment before the two saw that he jumped towards another building's rooftop and took off. They were hot on his heels.

"Ha-ha. What a bunch of losers," grinned Naruto as he dropped a cloak of disguise that looked exactly like the fence behind him. "Don't they know they'll never catch me?"

"Is that right, Naruto?"

"DAahhh!" Naruto jumped in surprise and lost his grip on the pink paint bucket. Behind him, a splotching noise followed after a bang and he turned to see the twitching face of Iruka Umino.

Iruka Umino was a brown skinned man with black colored eyes and black hair tied to a spiky pony tail. He wore the standard uniform of a Leaf Shinobi and a slightly fat green flak jacket signifying his rank as a Chunin, as opposed to a Jonin's flak jacket which is slimmer with more pockets.

"Iruka-sensei! Geez, give a guy a heart-attack, why don't ya? What are you doing here?" asked Naruto with innocent blue eyes, as if he didn't commit any sort of offense at all. He also had to hold back a snigger as the left-over pink paint from the bucket began to cover Iruka's head.

"No, what are you doing here?!" retorted Iruka with growl. "You're supposed to be in class right now!"

"Ha-ha. O-oh yeah," chuckled Naruto nervously. Iruka sighed and touched the bridge of his nose in exasperated frustration.

"Get back to class, Naruto," said Iruka pointing to the direction of the Leaf Ninja Academy.

"Heh, right Iruka-sensei," nodded Naruto before he remembered the paint on Iruka's head. "Oh yeah, I'll get that cleaned for you, Sensei!"

Iruka knew what Naruto was going to do, but before he could stop him, Naruto thrust two palms forward and a fairly strong breeze blew from them as the bucket blew off of Iruka's head.

Naruto blinked and then burst out laughing. But he quickly stopped from the glare Iruka sent him. The pink paint had dried when he tried helping his Sensei get rid of it, and now instead of black hair, it was a vibrant pink shade. His Sensei roughly pointed once again to the direction of the Academy while ignoring some of the sniggering from the people watching.

"S-sorry Sensei," Naruto apologized before he quickly ran off, unable to look at his Sensei without laughing.

Iruka sighed wearily and shook his head. 'That boy,' he thought before his expression turned serious as he watched after the blond. 'How does he do that though? If I'm not mistaken, that was Nature Manipulation. Otherwise the wind would have shredded me to pieces. Of course, there are Wind Style Ninjutsu like that as well, but only refined Chakra Control would not leave a single scratch on the victim of the Jutsu. And from my knowledge, Naruto hasn't even begun Chakra Control Exercises yet. Well…there's the Leaf Balancing exercise but he was too distracted to learn that. And then there's the fact that the Jutsu he used was seal-less…'

Iruka sighed again and shaking his head from further thoughts and began to make his way to class too. The more he learned about Naruto, the more confused he got.

…

The entire class was trying to quiet their sniggering as their Sensei glared at them, daring one of them to say something.

"Not, a word," warned Iruka. He hadn't had the time to return his hair to its natural color since he still had a class to teach.

A serious of nods from all the students let him know they would comply, but it didn't stop them from the occasional chuckle.

"What am I going to do with you, Naruto? The exams are coming up tomorrow. This is your third time trying and you're still messing up," said the Chunin Academy Instructor. He looked up to the back row on his right side when he didn't receive some sort of outburst from the boy in question.

A tick mark appeared above is pink twitching eyebrow at the sound of Naruto's light snoring. A nearby boy with black hair in a ponytail styled like a pineapple thought the blond had the right idea and soon followed his example, much to the ire of the scarred Chunin. "WAKE UP, YOU IDIOTS!" he shouted, using the Big Head Jutsu, and startling both boys awake again.

The blond yelped in shock and fell back in his seat. He got back up with a groan while rubbing the back of his sore head and glared at his Sensei. "What's the big idea, Sensei?! That really hurt!"

"Well, maybe it'll knock some sense into you!" said Iruka. Naruto huffed in defiance and looked away, much to Iruka's frustration. "Fine! Because _you_ missed it, Naruto. Everyone will review the Transformation Jutsu!"

The entire class grumbled and whined, cussing curses at the blond for getting them involved in what should have been his punishment. Naruto didn't care what they said and only half listened to the names being called up one by one to perform the Jutsu.

"Sakura Haruno," called Iruka as a long pink haired girl in a red kunoichi dress with black short tights and blue ninja sandals stepped up to the center of the class.

"Right! Here goes! Transform!" she said loudly and after a puff of smoke disappeared, instead of the girl, an exact copy of Iruka stood there.

The real Iruka smiled and nodded approvingly. "Turned into me. Good work, a perfect copy."

"Yes! Did you see that, Sasuke-kun?" the pink haired girl Sakura, reappeared from the smoke in the same spot the Iruka copy stood, and looked towards a boy with black hair and eyes, he wore a loose blue high collared shirt with a symbol of a red and white fan at the back, and had white shorts and blue ninja sandals with bandages over his blue shin-guards. He had white arm-warmers on each arm and perpetual scowl on his face.

The girl's enthusiasm disappeared as the boy didn't seem to be paying attention to her and she drifted back to her seat sadly.

"Right. Sasuke Uchiha, your next," called Iruka. Said boy stepped up, ignoring all the swooning from the girls, and without even using hand signs, performed the Transformation Jutsu, turning into Iruka like Sakura. "Perfect."

Sasuke dropped the Jutsu and returned to his seat, again ignoring all the attention he got from the girls in the class.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Said blond stood and walked to the front of the class, ignoring the glares from the other students, still pissed at having to do this because of him. Although he did miss the small smile and good luck wish from a short dark haired girl with lavender pupil-less eyes.

As he walked up, he smirked mischievously. When Naruto stood in front of Iruka, the class instructor noticed the playful smirk on his face. "Naruto…" he warned, but it was too late.

"Transform!"

In Naruto's place, stood a curvaceous two pig-tailed blond girl. And she was completely naked, except for the misty clouds covering her heavenly glories. The girl swooned and blew a sensual kiss at Iruka, who blanched with his jaw to the ground before blasting backwards in a flood of a massive nose-bleed.

"Ha-ha. That was my Sexy Jutsu!" laughed Naruto after releasing the Transformation but winced when Iruka recovered, though his nose still bled, and used his Big Head Jutsu again.

"THAT'S IT! DETENTION AFTER CLASS, NARUTO!" yelled Iruka, on his final straws. "Return to your seat!" he said wiping his nose with a handkerchief.

As he walked back to his seat at the back of the class, he smirked triumphantly as the girls blushed while shooting scandalized glares at him, while others were stuttering incoherently. Some of the guys blushed and had dreamy looks on their faces, except Sasuke, who was looking out the window in his own little world, and Shino, because Naruto couldn't really see his face with those black shades and grey high collared jacket covering most of his face.

The rest of the class continued on reviewing the Transformation Jutsu, and Naruto just tuned everything out, waiting for his detention to come.

…

"This sucks…loser," grumbled Naruto loud enough to carry off to Iruka sitting on the head of the Second Hokage that Naruto was cleaning.

"You're not leaving until you clean up every last drop, Naruto," reminded Iruka with folded arms as he looked down at the blond boy.

"Who cares? It's not like anyone is waiting at home for me!" Naruto scowled. Iruka pursed his lips to a frown at that comment.

It's true. Naruto didn't have anyone at home for him. He was an orphan…just like him. Or maybe not, considering the boy's burden. He must have had it worse than he did, but Iruka could understand the loneliness, the feeling of not having anyone to look to for help, for comfort, or just for company. He thought back to his conversation with the Third Hokage about how Naruto was a troublemaker only because he wished to be acknowledged, something Iruka understood completely.

Naruto didn't have many friends, and he couldn't form any lasting form of relationship with anyone because he kept failing the Genin Exams. All the people he first entered the Academy with were already gone, while he was left behind. Maybe he could…

"Say, Naruto?" called Iruka, earning the boy's attention. "How about we go for ramen after you finish?" he said with a small victorious smirk. You could bet that Naruto would do anything for ramen.

Naruto gaped. "Seriously?! That's some serious motivation, Sensei. Heck yea!" With that, Naruto started cleaning faster than ever. Iruka shook his head and chuckled at him. Yep, anything for ramen.

…

Naruto sighed in contentment as he finished another bowl of ramen. Iruka just watched the boy dumbfounded. So far, the whiskered blond blazed through eight bowls of ramen, and he was still half way through his first bowl.

They sat side by side at the counter of the Ichiraku Ramen Stand, the only place Naruto ever eats.

"Man, that's the best. You're the greatest, Iruka-sensei! You too, old man, Ayame-chan," said Naruto thanking the now black haired man who managed to get the pink paint out, the Ichiraku Ramen Stand Owner and his daughter in their chef clothes.

"No problem, kid. It's always a pleasure to serve someone with such gusto for our ramen," said the old chef named Teuchi Ichiraku with a smile. The man had broad shoulders and had black hair with squinted eyes. A few wrinkles showed he was nearing old age, but still had a few more years to him. His chef clothes were white, the same with the apron and chef hat on his head.

"Glad you enjoyed it, Naruto-kun!" chirped Ayame with a warm smile. She was a pretty girl in her late teens with long flowing brown hair tied with a white bandana and had hazel colored eyes. Her chef clothes and apron were also as white as her fathers.

Iruka watched as they talked for a bit and didn't miss the small happy smile on Naruto's face. It wasn't the face splitting grin when Naruto comes up with some crazy idea, or accomplishing something mundane he thought a huge achievement. It was just a content and genuine smile. And the look he saw in his ocean blue eyes. Iruka knew that look. It was love.

He didn't know if it was love for the girl Ichiraku he was talking to or not. But Iruka knew that he cared very much for the girl, and the old chef as well. They were people, other than the Hokage, who acknowledged him, and obviously Naruto treasured that more than anything.

He filed away a mental image of that smile in his memory, hoping to one day be the one to bring that smile from Naruto's face himself. It was so much better than that lonely look he tries to hide under false happiness.

"Naruto," said Iruka after seeing Ayame going to wash the dishes of Naruto's finished ramen. When he got his attention, he continued. "Why did you paint the Hokage faces? You _do_ who the Hokage are you, don't you?" he asked seriously. If he didn't, he'd be pissed, because it meant that for three years everything he taught him went into one ear and out the other ear.

"Of course I do. But I did it because, I'm gonna be Hokage," explained Naruto, the three occupants there could hear the determination in his voice. "I _will_ be Hokage. I will be the _strongest_."

Iruka stared at Naruto in surprise at the tone of his voice. Teuchi nodded in encouragement and smiled. Ayame smiled brightly at the determined blond.

"I know you can do it, Naruto-kun." said Ayame softly.

"Thanks Ayame-chan," grinned Naruto at the girl as Teuchi nodded at him. Iruka could see the conviction on his expression, the straightening of his posture and confidence around him, and he knew that Naruto meant what he said. He smiled inwardly at the boy's determination.

"Ha-ha. That's a pretty hefty goal there, kiddo. But with the grades you have, you won't even pass the exams," joked Iruka. Instantly the blond deflated and hung his head. They laughed at his expense, Naruto grumbled to himself before he joined in as well.

"Well I just have to do something about that, don't I?" declared Naruto, a fierce expression on his face.

"Yea, you do. I believe you can too," said Iruka encouragingly but a frown appeared on his face.

"Heh, thanks Iruka-sensei," smiled Naruto, but it wasn't the smile Iruka was expecting. It seems that it'll be harder than he thought to make Naruto smile the way Ayame made him. Well, he'll just have to work on that.

"Say uhh, Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto rather nervously, making Iruka blink out of his thoughts.

"Hmm? Yea, what is it? You want another bowl?" asked Iruka in a deadpan.

"No, that's not it. See…" Naruto placed his hands together and bowed pleadingly. "Can I wear your headband, please? For just a while?"

"My headband?" he began to smile. "No can do, kiddo. You can only wear this when you become a full fletched Ninja!"

"Guh, that is so uncool!"

"Ha-ha. Is that why you took off your goggles?" teased Iruka.

"Dahh, I want another bowl!" blushed Naruto trying to draw attention away from himself while they all looked at him amusedly.

"H-hey, hold on there!" exclaimed Iruka as they all laughed together. They all enjoyed their time together before each said their goodbyes and went home.

…

"Alright, class. The Graduation Exams will now begin. First, we'll start with the written portion," announced Iruka to the class. He turned to another instructor standing next to him, who had dark colored eyes, pale shoulder length blue hair covered in his bandana styled headband with the same Chunin uniform as Iruka. "Mizuki will hand out the papers, you will be given ten minutes reading time before we begin," finished Iruka and gesturing for Mizuki to hand out the papers.

As each student received an exam paper, they each turned pages to read the questions carefully, some mentally marking the ones easiest to answer first. Iruka sat at the front of the class behind his desk, looking through each student. His eyes landed lastly on the blond he had recently come to care about, and worried for him.

Naruto was never really that smart, so he may have problems with this portion of the exams.

After ten minutes, the class started writing answers to the questions of the exam paper. Iruka was quite surprised to see Naruto actually answering the questions with a serious look on his face, none of the mirth and playful grin, but actually serious for once. 'Guess he's serious after all,' Iruka smiled inwardly at Naruto. 'But I wonder if his answers will be right,' he mused to himself. Of course he knew Naruto would at least answer some of it right. Hopefully it was enough to pass.

Once the hour and a half for the test was over and all the papers were handed to the front, the class was given a thirty minute break before they had to come back.

…

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, hailed as the Supreme Shinobi for his fierce battle prowess and as The Professor, for his knowledge and skill in every Jutsu known to the Leaf history, sat behind his desk looking at the disgruntled look on his grandson's face.

Konohamaru Sarutobi. The boy wore a helmet that only showed a tuft of his black hair at the top. He wore a yellow shirt with the Leaf insignia at the center of it with a long blue scarf around his neck. He also had light green colored pants and blue ninja sandals. Despite his age, he already had actual ninja weapons inside his waist pouch. Being a member of a prestigious Clan of the village had its perks.

Hiruzen was a rather old man. Wrinkles on his face with some liver spots, the graying of hairs on his head and beard clearly defined his age, well above his seventies by now. But he still retained the aura of authority. Of someone with overwhelming power that can still take out multiple Ninja singlehandedly.

But to Konohamaru, he was just an grizzly old man, passed his time.

The old Hokage puffed smoke out of his pipe before sighing and placing it on his desk. "Konohamaru-kun, why did you attack me again?" asked the old man.

"Because I'm gonna defeat you and become the Fifth Hokage!" proclaimed the boy fiercely as Hiruzen shook his head with a sigh.

"You won't be able to if you don't train, Konohamaru-kun," admonished the Hokage disappointedly.

"Ha! That trainer you left for me is useless! All he does is prattle on about how amazing a trainer he is!" complained Konohamaru, unable to hide the sneer on his face as he thought of Ebisu. Apparently, he was a trainer that only taught future Hokage's.

"Ebisu-san is one of the Elite Jonin Trainers in the village who only trains candidates for the position of Hokage, Konohamaru-kun. If you just listen to him and learn, you'll become a strong Shinobi." stated Hiruzen. The boy was about to stubbornly argue back but the door to the Hokage Office burst open and made him jump in surprise.

"Hey old man!" called out an exuberant voice. A very familiar exuberant voice to the Hokage. In came Naruto, who completely ignored his grandson, something that didn't go unnoticed by the both of them as he shrugged passed the boy.

"Naruto-kun," said the Hokage, mentally glad to have something to distract him away from his stubborn grandson's tirade ranting. Although having Naruto as the alternative wasn't much better in his opinion. "Don't you have an exam today?" he asked the blond.

"Ha! Yea, and I totally owned it! We were just given a break. That written portion was a piece of cake!" shouted Naruto with a pleased grin.

"The written portion?" repeated the Third Hokage.

"Yea, I actually studied," answered Naruto.

The Third raised a brow skeptically. Really? Naruto studying?

"I did!" protested Naruto, feeling affronted by the look on the old man's face. The Hokage blinked before he chuckled softly.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, Naruto-kun." smiled the old man.

"Ha! Then you better get ready to hand over that fancy hat of yours, because I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" pointed Naruto with a determined grin. Hiruzen mentally smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. A snort interrupted the two and both turned to see a glaring Konohamaru.

"You can't be Hokage, because I'm gonna be Hokage!" said Konohamaru as he pointed a thumb to his chest.

"Who the heck is this shrimp?" asked Naruto to no one in particular. Apparently, the shrimp didn't take too kindly to that comment as he growled angrily at Naruto.

"Hey. I know you. You're that failure who flunked the Academy two times already!" pointed Konohamaru in recognition and smirking as the blond's eye twitched.

"What did you say, squirt?" he growled grabbing the small boy by the collar of his shirt.

"Naruto, this is my grandson Konohamaru," introduced Hiruzen, trying to defuse the situation.

"Huh?" Naruto looked between the two. 'Grandson?' Now that he looked closer there were a few similarities, like the same shape of their eyes and eye color, a dark almost grey-ish color, and facial structure albeit much chubbier than the old man's.

'Ha! He's the same as them. He won't dare touch me now that he knows I'm his grandson.' thought Konohamaru smugly. "What's the matter huh, tough guy? I thought you were gonna hit. Scared because the Hokage's my grandfather?" he smirked tauntingly, knowing for sure that he won't get hit.

SMACK!

"I don't care if he's your grand_mother_, dattebayo!" shouted Naruto.

This was the scene that Ebisu walked into as he searched for his pupil, the grandson of the Third Hokage. Ebisu was a tall man, wearing all dark ninja uniform without the green flak jacket, a bandana styled headband, black shades, and black shinobi sandals.

'It's him. The Nine-Tailed Fox. And he just hit the honorable Third Hokage's grandson!' thought Ebisu outraged. "You! Let go of the honorable grandson of the honorable Third Hokage!" he pointed at Naruto in anger. He never did like the boy, he was a troublemaker.

"Gladly!" shouted Naruto and he threw the kid with all his might at the shocked Jonin Trainer, who was sent crashing out the door of the Hokage's office. Naruto snorted displeased and left the office. "I just came by to say hi, old man," said Naruto as he waved lazily over his shoulder before putting his hands in his pockets and went back to the Academy to wait for the next part of the exam.

The Hokage could only pinch the bridge of his nose and shake his head feeling a slight headache coming. He wasn't really upset with the way Naruto treated his grandson, it was high time someone knocked some sense into his rowdy grandson, although he could have done without the reckless throwing of Konohamaru out of his office. 'I'm getting too old for this.'

"Hmm?" hummed Hiruzen as he stared down at his desk where he found a pile of paperwork that appeared out of nowhere. 'But I just finished…' the Hokage trailed off mid thought and sighing wearily. "I blame you for this!" he said miserably at the framed picture of a blond spiky haired blue eyed man and imagining all the torture he would do to him.

He was really getting too old for this. He'd rather relax with a nice pot of tea than doing this accursed paperwork.

…

After Naruto had returned to the Shinobi Academy for the rest of the exam proceedings, the projectile throwing exam, and the Taijutsu bouts, the whiskered blond found himself back inside their classroom awaiting the final exam, the Ninjutsu portion of the Academy graduating tests.

As each student got up to take the final test of the evening inside the next room when called upon by the teacher, Naruto laid on his left forearm while lazily making tiny versions of twisters by the click of his fingers, ignoring the world around.

Next to him, sat an equally lazy looking boy. He wore a small fitting grey shirt with green trimmings and a symbol of the right shoulder of a circle and a vertical line in the middle. His shirt was open with no buttons so it revealed the mesh shirt he had on under it, and he wore black cargo pants. As he laid back on his seat with his hands behind his head, he opened a curious eye to his right, where he could just see the blond orange wearing village idiot somehow making little tornadoes of what he guessed it to be Wind Style.

"Hey, Naruto." The boy said only loud enough for the blond to hear. Everyone else were either idly chatting quietly, or at least semi-quietly amongst themselves, or muttering and practicing the three Academy Jutsu needed for the final test for last minute preparations.

And he didn't want to disturb them, because then they'd disturb him, and when they disturb him, eventually it'll disturb the rest of the class, which would then become troublesome for him because the noise would increase, and when that happens he would be dragged into it too, which would be too troublesome…

He groaned inwardly, finding his thought process troublesome and focusing back to the blond who obliged his calling by looking at him curiously.

"Shikamaru? What do you want?" asked Naruto with a slightly raised brow. He wondered what the laziest kid in the Academy, and Clan for that matter, was wanting to talk to him for. Shikamaru was from the Nara Clan, a Clan of some of the most laziest Shinobi Naruto had ever known.

"What was that you were doing with your fingers?" he asked, sitting up but slouching forward slightly.

"Hmm?" mumbled Naruto, blinking slowly before remembering what he'd been doing absentmindedly just moments ago. "Oh! You mean this?" he demonstrated it again by clicking his thumb and middle fingers together, creating a small twister spinning over his right palm.

"Yeah, that. What is it?" Shikamaru bent forward to take a closer look. It didn't last long enough for him to analyze it as it gave a last breezy gust before dissipating.

He looked up to Naruto, hoping to get some clarification for his little theory running around in his head, only to see a smirk on the whiskered boy's face. Naruto looked around with shifty eyes, leaned forward a little and motioned for Shikamaru to do the same. Shikamaru obliged easily, thinking that Naruto must want to keep it secret from prying eyes and curious ears. Understandable, it's good for a Ninja to have an ace in the hole, and for Naruto wanting to keep this quiet, spoke volumes of just how crucial this little tidbit of info might be for whatever sort of Technique or Jutsu it was he was doing. Not only that, but he's caught him doing it a few times before, only subtly though, because no one seemed to have noticed it.

"Well?" he questioned the blond who leaned close to his right ear.

"You really want to know?" whispered Naruto.

"That's what I said, idiot," replied Shikamaru exasperated.

"You _really_ want to know?" Naruto pressed with a cunning smile.

"Uuggh, yes dobe! I already said that!" hissed Shikamaru getting tired of this.

"You really, _really_-"

Shikamaru growled and huffed annoyed. "You know what? Never mind. I don't really care, you troublesome blond. You really are a drag sometimes, now I wasted valuable sleeping time," complained Shikamaru leaning back in his seat and relaxing again into his previous position.

"Okay!" said Naruto brightly before turning to face the front, looking very attentive with his posture straightened and hands clasped together on top of his desk. He looked every bit enthusiastic for an imaginary lecture. Probably, the only lecture the troublesome blond would pay attention to, was the lazy Nara's thoughts.

'Hmph. Such a drag, why does he have to be like that anyway. Couldn't he just answer a simple question like anybody else? It would have been so much easier if he just said he didn't want to tell me, instead of wasting my time like that… I wonder if it's even that big a deal, but then again, he wouldn't keep it secret if it was. He'd be up in everyone's face about something like that. Ugh, now I can't stop thinking about it…' Try as he might to not think about it, Shikamaru exhaled deeply, his mind was too curious for its own good, and he had a sneaking suspicion that Naruto wanted this to happen.

"Fine. Just tell me already, idiot," grumbled Shikamaru. Just as he expected, Naruto swirled to him with bright victorious grin on his face that made the Nara boy groan.

Leaning in again, Naruto cupped the right side of his mouth and whispered to him. "Okay, you really want to know-"

"Get on with it, Naruto!" hissed Shikamaru harshly.

"Okay, okay!" apologized Naruto in placating manner with his hands in surrender. This time Naruto's face turned serious and after giving one last shifty eyes around, he cupped his mouth again and leaned closer to Shikamaru.

Seeing that finally the blond idiot was going to shed some light to his question, he also went in closer and unconsciously gulped. He saw Naruto open his mouth about to say something, he sweated a bit in anticipation of what he's going to find out about the blond's mysterious ability.

"…I don't know."

THUD!

Naruto cackled out loud, drawing the attention of the entire class to the back of the room where the class clown and dead last sat laughing his ass off, while Shikamaru was picking himself off the ground from where he had just face-planted with an annoyed tick mark on his head. All the students were wondering what that was about before glaring at the blond for disturbing the mild silence and going back to what they were doing.

Shikamaru sat back down on his seat, twitching as he heard Naruto sniggering to himself. "I knew you will be troublesome," he muttered under his breath irritated. He was going to go back to sleep again when he was called into the next room for his test. He sighed exasperatedly before getting and passing the student who came back in class with her new headband, squealing in delight before rushing to Sasuke to show off.

One by one, students went and came back. Each passing the Graduation Exam and began chatting excitedly amongst themselves or in case of most of the girls, especially the pink haired one, trying to cozy up to the Uchiha Heir who just passed the exam.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto got up from his seat and walked to the next room behind Mizuki, ignoring some of the things some of his classmates said as he passed by.

Mizuki grabbed the door and opened to enter the room, but not before turning around and giving the orange clad boy an encouraging smile. "Good luck, Naruto."

"Thanks," muttered Naruto as they entered the room. Iruka was already seated a desk, before him laid blue headbands with metal plates in the middle that had the symbol of the Leaf Village, the same ones the graduated students wore.

"Alright, Naruto. Perform the three Academy Jutsu perfectly and then we'll assess your score, okay?" stated Iruka. Seeing Naruto nod in understanding, the scar faced Chunin nodded back and gestured for Naruto to begin. "First, the Transformation Jutsu, if you please?" Nodding again, Naruto formed the necessary seals and disappeared in a cloud of smoke before reappearing after the smoke died down.

"Right, you turned into the Third Hokage. That's much better from the first time you did it, good work," praised Iruka after going over the Transformation Naruto performed.

"Now the Substitution Jutsu, Naruto."

Not needing to be told twice, after forming the seals needed, he disappeared and replaced himself with the extra wooden chair in the corner of the room before replacing back to his original spot in front of Iruka and Mizuki.

"Good," commented Iruka with an appraising look. Inwardly smiling at the boy's progress so far. He took down a few notes and after Mizuki finished his own notes, turned to Naruto in anticipation. "Alright, create three Clones, Naruto. And you pass this portion of the exam. Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," said Naruto affirmative. After giving the go ahead, Naruto channeled the required Chakra, formed the needed seals to mould them together. 'This is it!'

"Clone Jutsu!"

* * *

**A/N: First few chapters will be similar to canon but later chapters would change. Just wanted to get all this out of the way first.**


	3. Attention! Not a chapter, but important

Okay so I've been thinking this over for a while now.

But first I'll just want to be **clear** that I **won't** abandon this story. Just be on Hiatus. But when I do update new chapters, I'll warn you guys now that it might be slow updates.

I want to re-edit the story because some chapters I've already written have a lot of plot holes in it that it just looks ridiculous when I read it.

But I've been thinking that if some of you like the story, I want to put this story up as a **challenge**. So if any of you want to take up this story challenge, go ahead and do so, no need to ask for permission. If there are some questions you want to ask then feel free to PM me.

So good luck, and sorry for this. As a fanfiction reader, I always want to read a story that makes sense and has an awesome plot, I guess that just translates to writing this story too.


End file.
